vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 09
"Sunny and Sometimes Frilly" is the ninth episode of Vivid Red Operation, released on March 2, 2013. Synopsis Inside Himawari's apartment unit, Wakaba ends up doing the cleaning one more time after her last visit there, and she can't help but scold Himawari for being a litterbug. Himawari, however, doesn't mind at all, and continues tinkering with her computer. Soon, the facility shown on the screen piques Wakaba's attention. Himawari tells her that it is the Synthe-Polymerase, the new pilot plant of Mechanotech Company. Himawari is clearly interested in visiting the plant, so Wakaba decides to bring her there, in exchange for dressing up with another of Wakaba's clothes she brought for her. Although a bit embarrassed to do something for Wakaba again, she ends up going anyway. That Saturday, Wakaba and Himawari go together as planned, and Himawari holds on to Wakaba's clothes as people begin to notice her cuteness. Fortunately for Himawari, Wakaba's snake-like gaze is enough for men to stay out of Himawari's comfort zone. Soon, Himawari wonders about the name of the mall they just visited, which is "Le Mer et Le Ciel du F". Wakaba tells Himawari that the mall's name is French for "The Sea and the Sky", and the "F" stands for the Futaba Family, the owner of the shopping center; specifically, Aoi's father is the owner of the mall. Then, Himawari notices two familiar faces dressed in a mascot resembling the Manifestation Engine, and wonders if the mall's owner's daughter needs to do such a thing. Over a cup of tea, Akane and Aoi explain to Himawari and Wakaba that they are doing a part-time job as mascots, and it was Akane who insisted to go to work immediately after what happened to her just recently, with Aoi just tagging along because she is worried about Akane. Wakaba comments on Aoi's concern towards Akane as "mother-like", to which Aoi responds by describing Wakaba as Himawari's "bodyguard". Wakaba is still surprised by this statement even after she and Himawari head to the mall once again, and she is startled just as much when Himawari reveals that she is not that interested in windowshopping since that thing she is interested in buying is a two-generations-old server unit. Soon, a woman dressed like an office employee, accompanied by a photographer, approaches the two, introducing herself as someone from the amateur modeling magazine Girls Nature. Wakaba is shocked to discover that she works for a magazine which she subscribes to, she quickly agrees to have Himawari's pictures taken, despite Himawari's lack of interest for it. During the photoshoot, Wakaba notices that Himawari is not smiling much at most of the pictures. However, the magazine staff points out that she prefers it that way, as she thinks that Himawari leaves a stronger impression that way. Then, Wakaba is overjoyed upon hearing that Himawari may be a diamond in the rough. After the shoot, Wakaba happily waves goodbye to the magazine staff, with Himawari completely drained. The news of Himawari becoming a model for a day soon reaches Aoi and Akane, and the two show their support, although Himawari is not really interested in becoming a model. What matters for her, though, is that she got the ticket for the tour around Synthe-Polymerase. Then, to Himawari's shock, Wakaba brings news about her being chosen as a model for a full-on photoshoot. Wakaba seems overjoyed to see Himawari on her way to becoming a professional model, but Himawari felt hurt when Wakaba forgot her promise about the factory tour. Himawari runs away from the classroom, with Wakaba only realizing about her mistake, and chases her into the school garden. Wakaba realizes that she was overwhelmed by joy upon seeing others call Himawari cute and tells Himawari that she can cancel the photoshoot if she wants to. However, Himawari decides to go to the photoshoot. However... Wakaba would spend the entire day of the photoshoot serving Himawari. From putting on her footwear to serving her drinks and snacks, Wakaba did everything Himawari told her to do. And Wakaba seems to be enjoying it, although she is attracting the attention of the photoshoot crew. The day continues on, and as clouds begin to roll across the sky, Himawari's photoshoot crew prepare her for the next shoot, even while she is sleeping, by changing her hairclips. Soon, the pouring rain delays the photoshoot, and the crew packs up while Wakaba heads out with Himawari, putting the yellow hairclips replaced by the crew on her pocket. Eventually, the photoshoot ends at the Le Mar et Le Ciel F Mall. As the crew packs up, an exhausted Himawari requests from ashitaba cordial from Wakaba. Meanwhile, the magazine staff congratulates her for a job well done at the shoot. It was at that moment when Himawari discovers that her hairclip is different than before, much to her shock. Himawari quickly heads back to the beach to look for her missing hairclips, but ends up seeing the entire beach covered in seawater due to high tide. Meanwhile, Rei, who is feeding the seagulls, sees Himawari with a desperate look on her face. Himawari tries asking her about her msising hairclips, but Rei tells her that she doesn't know. Despite this, however, Himawari decides to look for it herself. Rei agrees on her decision, for she refuses to give up to her mission likewise. As Himawari tries to look for the hairclips she got as a gift from Wakaba, Wakaba herself goes to her, telling her to head back since it's dangerous. Himawari refuses, telling her that she lost her hairclips, and there, Wakaba tells her that they are in her hands, to which Himawari sheds tears in relief. Wakaba gets the honor of putting back Himawari's hairclips on her hair, and Himawari explains that she treasures those hairclips a lot so she went to the beach to look for it, thinking that Wakaba might hate her if she loses it. Wakaba disagrees that she would hate Himawari for losing those hairclips, and those words relieved Himawari even more. Then, duty suddenly calls. An Alone that comes from the atmosphere comes crashing down, with its target locked on Blue Island. Aoi and Akane are already at the designated area, transforming themselves into Vividblue and confronting the Alone head on. However, Vividblue discovers that it would be difficult to aim with the multi-directional spreading attacks of the Alone. Fortunately, Wakaba and Himawari come to provide cover for Vividblue, and using the Naked Collider and Naked Blade to create an opening, Vividblue strikes the Alone with Final Operation, destroying the Alone. Amidst all of this, Rei fails to make it to the encounter. The next day, Wakaba and Himawari head back to the mall to have some time together. However, Himawari would shock Wakaba by her schedule for the entire year for the two of them. Wakaba could only lament at her Sundays, now days she would spend with Himawari. Meanwhile, desperation seeps into Rei as she vows to get back her world at all costs! Characters By order of appearance *Himawari Shinomiya *Wakaba Saegusa *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Rei Kuroki Category:Episodes